


nico and Mitchell

by Regentofthesun



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When piper pairs nico and Mitchell together too make their respective crushes jealous she didn't think they would fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	nico and Mitchell

Crystal blue eyes , shaggy blonde hair and a lean muscled body, why oh why was will solace so irresistible . There he was standing in front of the infirmary next to nicos best friend and cousin Emilio .Emilio with his dark skin and smile that tended to make guys soon was pretty cute himself but nico always thought of him as a brother .the darkness deepened and nico was beside them .emilio smirked unsuprised smirked " hi cuz", unlike will who flinched like a child caught in wrongdoing ."so "emilio inquired "how was new rome"nico was about to respond when will came scowling. "oh yeah ni shadow travelling"nico muttered  
...................................................................................  
After a boring lecture from will nico left but emilio stayed because of some wound from a scrap with some ares camper, nico would find him , rip out his heart and shove it down his throat for hurting his bro nico was lost in these thoughts when piper came up asked if he was feeling heart sick about will before he could respond she got a glint in her eye which nico did not like


End file.
